


Things are About to Change

by WriterMind01



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Sardonyx is a Flirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 9,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterMind01/pseuds/WriterMind01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are beginning to change. Will these families and groups of friends make it through?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I have no idea really where this story is going. It's gone be pieced together via snippets of conversation. So if the story seems to bounce around or not put together well, that's kinda how I want it. Anyways, enjoy and comment. Each chapter may be a snippet or two.  
> Also, though the story explains it, there's two main families: The Quartz (Rose, Jasper and Ame) and the Pearls (self explanatory). Some characters are also cousins and for the most part each relation is via one commonly shared parent (via mom or via dad).

 “Sup G?” Amethyst calls as she spots Garnet opening up her locker.

Morning Amethyst,” Garnet responds and succeeds in opening her locker.

 “Seen Suge lately?” Amethysts asks referring to their cousin Sugilite. 

“Probably with her girlfriend Opal,” Garnet responds grabbing her book and slamming her locker shut.

“Seriously? Don’t they ever take a break from each other?” Amethyst asks.

Garnet smirks slightly. “How’s it going with Pearl?” 

Amethyst leans against the lockers with a sigh. “Man, I don’t know how to get through to her. Like, I know she’s obsessed with Rose and all but, like come on.” She throws her arms up in the air. “I mean, I love my sister I do, I just wish Pearl would see me and not be so focused on Rose.”

Garnet doesn’t says anything. She and Amethyst have been good friends for a while now. True they have a shared cousin but that’s only through Amethyst’s dad’s side. They themselves aren’t related. She’s also very good friends with Rose.

“Garnet, help me out man,” Amethyst begs slightly.

Before Garnet can respond, Sugilite interrupts.

“Sup cousins?” she questions and places her arms on each of their shoulders.

Sugilite is slightly taller than Garnet and as thick as Amethyst. She has long, wild, purple hair, and wears a pair of dark sunglasses (like her cousin). She’s sporting a purple and black top, with a black leather jacket, purple jeans and black combat boots.

“Sup Suge,” Amethyst says. Garnet doesn’t respond.

“What’s wrong Ame?” Sugilite asks and Garnet turns to looks at Amethyst.

“Who else, Pearl.”

“She still fawning of your sister?” Sugilite asks and Garnet uses that moment to slip away.

“Yeah,” Amethyst starts, “but, I tell you more about it later. I’m about to be late.” With that, Amethyst runs off.

Sugilite shrugs her shoulder and trudges through the hallway. 


	2. Chapter 2

“Sup PeriNerd,” Amethyst says and nods a hello to Lapis.

Peridot was frozen. She and Amethyst aren’t the best of friends but they’re cordial. Most the time though it seems that when whenever the pale purple haired girl who loves black leggings with stars cut out of them and a black tank top over a purple one says hello, she loses her ability to speak.

“Oh-kay,” Amethyst says after giving Peridot a weird look. “Yo Pearl, let me talk to you real quick,” Amethyst yells and quickly makes her way over to Pearl.

“You know, eventually, you’re going to have to say something to her,” Lapis laughs at her friend Peridot.

“Huh? What? What do you mean? I don’t know who you’re talking about,” Peridot responds blushing.

Lapis laughs at her childhood friend. She’s not blind. Ever since they started high school, Peridot has never been able to take her eyes off of one Amethyst Quartz. 

“Amethyst. Eventually you’re going to have to say something to her,” Lapis clears up.

Peridot glances down at her feet and away from Amethyst and her long and wild pale purple hair. 

“There’d be no point,” Peridot mumbles. 

Lapis drops her smile and looks at her childhood friend. “Why would there be no point?”

“Because, she’s obviously hooked on that Pearl girl.”

“But isn’t Pearl still hooked on Rose? And aren’t Rose and Amethyst sisters?” Lapis asks confused.

“Half-sisters actually. Rose, Amethyst and Jasper. They’re all half-sisters. Apparently, they all have the same mother but different fathers,” Peridot informs Lapis.

“Welp, next time just say something.” Lapis laughs and places a gentle hand on her friend’s shoulder. “Come on, let’s go get lunch.”


	3. Chapter 3

“So, where are we sitting?” Bleu asks as she and her two sisters; Pearl and Yallo, stand at the front of the cafeteria.

“Well, I don’t know about you two but I’m heading over to the wherever Jasper is,” Yallo says and begins walking over to the table known as the “Athlete table”. 

Currently sitting at the table is Jasper; Quarterback of the school football team, Sugilite; linebacker for the team, Opal; who is a the top track running in the school but also Sugilite’s girlfriend, Amethyst; who is the top wrestler at the school and also on the football team, Alexandrite; who is the captain of the basketball team and Garnet; who is the best boxer not only in the school but in the whole city. 

“So, where are you sitting?” Pearl turns to Bleu.

Bleu looks around before she hears someone call out her name.

“Bleu, over here,” Lapis calls.

Bleu smiles and turns to her sister. They exchange a quick nod and Bleu rushes off to eat lunch with Lapis.

Pearl looks around until she spots who she wanted to see; Rose Quartz and her cousin Rainbow Quartz.  Pearl smiles at the two and heads over to them.

“Good afternoon Pearl,” Rose says as Pearl takes a seat across from her and next to Rainbow Quartz. 

“Afternoon Rose and hello Rainbow,” Pearl says sweetly.

Ever since she has met the Quartz cousins, Pearl cannot get them out of her mind. Everything about them is perfect. But her main focus is Rose. Everything about Rose is perfect; her long, thick and curly albeit unnatural pink her, her curvaceous body, her deep dark brown eyes and how hard she loves.

“Is your cousin to be joining us too?” Rainbow Quartz asks as she turns toward Pearl.

“Yeah, Sardonyx told me that she would be here. But you know how Sar can get when she’s too wrapped up in theater,” Pearl tells the blond and pink highlighted haired dancer.

“Hey, Rain, do you think that you can give me and Pearl some space right now?” Rose asks her cousin.

“Sure thing cousin. I should go drag Don from practice anyways. You can’t perform on an empty stomach,” Rainbow Quartz says and stands up from the table. She gathers her food tray and walks away. 

“So, why did you send Rainbow away? What do you need to tell me that you didn’t want to tell in front of her?” Pearl questions as she looks at Rose with wide and curious eyes.

Rose glances down before smiling a sad smile at Pearl. “Pearl,” Rose starts and her hands begin playing with the fabric of her white dress. “Pearl, I’m pregnant,” Rose finally says.

“What?” Pearl yells as she pushes away from the table and everyone’s attention snaps to them. 

“Pearl, please,” Rose begs. Pearl nods and takes her seat again. 

“How? When? How long?” Pearl questions.

“Well, the how, they taught us in health class, but the father’s name is Greg Universe and he wants to be a rock star. Get this, his gimmick is space. Oh, you know how I love space,” Rose says.

“How far are you?” Pearl asks, hurt evident in her voice.

Rose looks down at her stomach. She doesn’t look that far along but she really is close to her due date. She can’t wait to be a mother.

“6 months,” Rose says but doesn’t look Pearl in the eyes.

“And you’re just now telling me?” Pearl questions.

“I had to wait. This pregnancy was very risky for me. The doctor told me I might not carry to term,” Rose says with tears in her eyes. “Please, don’t be mad at me. You, my sisters, Garnet and Rain are the only ones who know.”

Pearl shakes her head. “I need time to think.” Pearl stands and walks away from the table.


	4. Chapter 4

On the other side of the cafeteria, Amethyst and Garnet exchange looks before both stand up without a without a word and walk away from the table. Garnet heads toward Rose and Amethyst goes to chase after Pearl.

“Where are they going?” Opal questions.

“Don’t worry about that babe. If I know my cousins, they probably just went to help out their friends,” Sugilite says and places a gentle kiss on her girlfriend’s cheek.

Jasper looks between her baby sister chasing after that emotional Pearl girl and her older sister who is now engaged in a conversation with Garnet. ' _Why did I not know she was friends also with Rose?_ ' Jasper thinks to herself.

“Rose?” Garnet calls softly out to the larger woman.

“Oh Garnet,” Rose says and throws her arms around Garnet’s neck in a hug. Garnet catches her and slowly wraps her arms around her.

“You told her?” Garnet questions.

Rose nods her head and mumbles something into Garnet’s curly afro.

"Rose, I can't understand you," Garnet says and slowly rubs soothing circles on Rose's back.

Rose pulls her face away from Garnet's hair. "Is she going to be okay?"

Garnet smiles slightly and pushes Rose back enough to see her. "It'll take a while, but she'll be fine. But we can't worry about her, how are you and Steven?" Garnet reaches out and places a gentle hand on Rose's stomach.

Rose smiles and blushes at Garnet's gesture. As Garnet pulls back, Rose quickly grabs her hand and moves it to the side of her stomach. "He's kicking, can you feel him?" 

Garnet smiles at the feeling. It's slight but she can still feel the tiny kicks that Steven is giving his mother. 

"He's going to be strong," Garnet says. 

"Especially with you as his Godmother." 

Garnet freezes and looks up at Rose. Garnet removes her hand from Rose's stomach and allows it to drop to her side.

"Garnet?" Rose asks with big worried eyes. "You don't have to be the godmother if you don't want to. I just thought-," Garnet interrupts by grabbing Rose's hands.

"No, no, it's fine. I would be honored to be little Steven's godmother." 

Rose smiles her biggest smile and wraps Garnet in a tight hug.

"Oh, thank you Garnet. He's going to love you."

Garnet smiles. "I already love him."


	5. Chapter 5

“Pearl,” Amethyst whispers as she makes her way through the rows of library books.

It’s quiet, as a library should be, but it’s a creepy quiet that Amethyst has never felt before.

“P., man where are you, it’s creepy in here,” Amethyst whines as she continues to make her way through.

“I’m back here,” Pearl calls from the darkest corner in the back of the library.

Though the library is well funded, nobody ever comes this far back into it as nobody besides Pearl and a few others can understand the information on the shelves, so they never bothered fixing the lighting.

Amethyst makes her way back to the slim, strawberry blond haired female. Sitting down next to her, she takes in her curled up and shivering form.

“So, she finally told you,” Amethyst states more than asks. “But you don’t seem excited about it.”

“Why would I be excited? She’s pregnant by a wannabe rock star. Why would she ruin her life like this, she’s so much better than this. Why did she wait this long, did she not trust me?” Pearl’s soft voice breaks as tears stream down her face.

Amethyst was taken aback by Pearl. She’s never hear Pearl sound so bitter. “Well, he seems like a good dude. He even promised to let me play the drums during his next show.” Amethyst smiles at the thought. She truly did enjoy playing the drums and if she say so herself, she’s pretty darn good.

“Good for you,” Pearl lets out bitterly.

“Look,” Amethyst pauses. “I know you’re all obsessed with my sister and hurt by her announcement, but she’s a grown woman. She can do what you want and she’s obviously moved on. She and Greg are planning to raise Steven together as a proper family. Maybe you should take a page out of her book and move on too.”

Pearl lets out and unamused laugh. “Move on? Move on with who?”

Amethyst glances over at Pearl, trying to get a look at her face. “Me. I mean, sure as you been following Rose around like a lost puppy, I’ve been trying to show you that I can be your lost puppy.”

Pearl turns to look at Amethyst, her blue eyes wide with shock. She’s noticed Amethyst coming around more and more to talk to her, but she’s been so focused on Rose. Amethyst is related to Rose and even if she can’t be with Rose, if she’s with Amethyst, she could still be around Rose. Maybe she should take Amethyst up on her offer.

“You mean it?” Pearl finally answers.

“I wouldn’t have chased you around for the past year if I didn’t mean it.” Amethyst smiles at Pearl.

Pearl smiles back and blushes. “Okay,” Pearl says and before she can say anything else, Amethyst wraps her in a big hug.

Pearl freezes momentarily before melting into the hug. She smiles and slowly wraps her arms around Amethyst.

They stay wrapped up in each other’s arms before Amethyst pulls back to look at Pearl.

Pearl looks down at Amethyst and blushes. “What?” she asks.

“Nothing, I just really want to kiss you,” Amethyst says causing Pearl to blush even harder.

Slowly, Amethyst brings one had to rest against Pearl’s cheek and leans in to kiss her. Pearl almost melts at the gentleness in the kiss. Her lips were incredibly soft and plush. Amethyst pulls back to look Pearl in the eyes, smiling. Pearl, dazed, slowly opens her eyes and smiles too.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey Mal,” Sardonyx calls out to a girl with green hair wearing her football uniform with green shoes.

“Don,” Malachite replies.

“Now, now Mal, don’t be like that,” Sardonyx says as she saunters her way over to the football player. “We used to have so much fun together.” Sardonyx smiles a flirty smile.

Malachite slowly takes in Sardonyx in her tuxedo-leotard that hugs us figure nicely, her bowtie that adds to her look, her curly but short auburn hair, her shades (she really must stop letting Suge influence her style) and cute pink high heels that only showed off her strong and beautiful legs.

“Don, what do you want?” Malachite asks.

Sardonyx frowns slightly before sporting another smile. “Well, I’ve been thinking,” she starts.

“About what?” Malachite asks as Sardonyx shortens the gap between them.

“The fun we used to have,” she says softly.

Malachite rolls her eyes. “We’ve been down that road before Don. I’d rather not do it again.”

Sardonyx takes in all of what Malachite says and forces herself to smile. Without another word, she closes the gap and places a sensual kiss on Malachite’s lips.

Malachite knows the trick in which Sardonyx is playing. They’ve been playing it for the past two years, Sardonyx is a flirt, settling down is not what she wants to do, but damn if she didn’t miss these kisses.

Malachite wraps one arm around Sardonyx’s thin waist and pulls her closer, deepening the kiss.

Sardonyx smiles before breaking the kiss. “Sure you don’t want to do it again?” Sardonyx laughs and it’s so addicting that Malachite too laughs before she lets go of her.

“Yeah, I’m pretty sure.”

Sardonyx laughs. “Alright, that’s fair but don’t you have a game tomorrow?”

“Yeah, I do. You coming?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it. I’ll bring Alex and Rain will probably already be there with Rose, but we’ll be there.”

Malachite frowns slightly at the mention of Alexandrite and Rainbow Quartz. She knows that Sardonyx is messing with their heads too and though it won’t work between them, knowing what Sardonyx is doing still hurts.

“Aight, see you at the game.” With that, Malachite walks away from Sardonyx.


	7. Chapter 7

“How’s you and Sar doing?” Garnet question as she and her god sister Alexandrite wait for the football practice to end.

“I mean, it’s not like I don’t know,” Alexandrite says as she stares out at her best friend, Sugilite tackling someone.

“Know that she’s flirting with any and every one?” Garnet asks as she watches Amethyst shake a runner.

“Yeah. I mean, I don’t want nothing from her. I understand why she flirts, it’s fun.”

“But?” Garnet states. “I know you Alex, there’s always a but with you.”

“I wish she just wasn’t so careless with it. I mean, she’s flirting with an ex and has me and Rain on the side.” Alexandrite shakes her head. “Rain of all choices though.”

Garnet smiles at her godsister’s dilemma. “You sure you don’t want anything from her?”

“Garn, what I look like getting caught up with her? She’s beautiful and smart and all, and the flirting is fun, but I can’t get caught up with her. She’s not even serious about relationships.”

“Rainbow,” Garnets says and tunes in to watch Jasper get sacked. She winces at the pain. She’s been hit hard a couple times herself, being a boxer is not soft and easy, but it’s worth it. She’s played quarterback before when she, Alex, Ame and Suge were all younger and it hurt, but the love of the sport keeps you going.

“I feel sorry for the girl. She doesn’t know how hard she’ll fall before she realizes that nothing good comes with Sardonyx and her flirting.”

Garnet doesn’t say anything but just nods her head in agreement. Alex looks over at Suge as all the players take a break.

“So, you going to tell me what happened with Rose and Pearl, aside from the fact that Rose is pregnant,” Alex throws out.

“She finally told Pearl and she asked me to be Steven’s godmother,” Garnet responds as she spots Amethyst starting up the bleachers to them.

“Wait, so she’s having a boy?” Alex smiles before the end of Garnet’s statement dawns on her. “Wait, she asked you to be his godmother?” Alex nearly screamed but manages to bring herself down at the last moment.

Before Garnet could reply, Amethyst calls her.

“Yo G!” Amethyst says half way up the bleachers.

Garnet doesn’t say anything but instead makes her way down to her friend. When she stops a few steps away from Amethyst, towering over her she speaks. “Yes Ame?”

“The team is going out later, think you and Alex would want to tag along?” Amethyst asks.

“Sure, why not.”

“Cool. Yo Jasp, Suge and Mal, I got two more with us,” Amethyst yells out to the other three.

“Yo cuz, you really bringing my best friend?” Suge asks as she makes her way to the bottom of the steps.

“Yes Sugilite, I’m bringing Alex. But whatever you two do, don’t make trouble. My mom is still on me when I called her to bail y’all out,” Garnet responds.

“Man, Ruby knows I like to get in trouble.” Sugilite laughs and Garnet rolls her eyes.

“They want to see you by the way,” Garnet tells her cousin and she immediately stops laughing.

“Now?” Sugilite asks and Garnet nods her head. “Aight. Man, see you guys tonight,” Sugilite calls to the rest of the team.

“Hey G.,” Amethyst says softly, “cool if Jasp walks with us?”

Garnet nods her head and turns around to walk back up the steps and to Alex.


	8. Chapter 8

“Where we going Suge?” Alexandrite asks as she, Garnet, Sugilite, Amethyst and Jasper all walk to Garnet’s together.

“We were thinking about going out and just having a little bit of fun before the big game tomorrow. You know, nothing too bad, but not boring either,” Sugilite says.

“That’s very informative,” Alex deadpans.

“So, Gar, what Aunt Ruby and Sapphire want?” Sugilite addresses her cousin.

“I don’t know. They just said before I left this morning that you should be with me when I come home,” Garnet says.

“Awe, I forgot about your moms. How are they?” Amethyst asks.

“They’re good. They’d like to see you too. I mean, they see enough of you, but they’re always happy to see you,” Garnet says stoically.

Jasper trails behind the four other females. How did she even end up here? Oh, she knew, her mom doesn’t trust neither her nor Amethyst with a key to the house and Rose is out with her boyfriend Greg. So she had no choice but to come here.

“Yo Jasp, don’t let my aunts’ tininess shock you, especially Ruby’s. She’ll still take you down,” Sugilite says bringing Jasper out of her thoughts.

Jasper looks up as they stop in front of a big brick house. It had a metal fence around it and gave off a homey but busy feeling.

Slowly, the five make their way up to the front door. Grabbing her key, Garnet unlocks the door. She lets them all in before closing the door behind them.

“Aunt Sapph!” Sugilite’s loud voice booms through the house.

“Kitchen,” a soft but stoic voice could be heard.

The five followed the voice into the kitchen where Ruby is standing at the island cutting vegetables and Sapphire is cooking on the stove.

“What you want to see me for?” Sugilite asks as she takes a seat at the island in front of Ruby.

“To make sure you stayed out of trouble is why,” Ruby states as she brings the knife down on a piece of garlic.

“I’m hardly in trouble … anymore,” Sugilite says.

“Suge, we’ve been around you since you were born. You’re always in trouble,” Sapphire says and turns from the stove. “Oh, and who’s that?” Sapphire asks referring to Jasper.

Everyone turns to face Jasper, except Garnet. “Mom, Jasper. She’s Amethyst’s sister,” Garnet says.

“What do you do Jasper?” Ruby says placing her knife down.

“Football. Quarterback actually,” Jasper responds.

“How many games you won?”

“Ruby,” Sapphire calls stoically out to her.

“No, I want to know who’s in my house,” Ruby responds. “So?”

“I’ve taken the team to the championship for the past three years. I don’t plan on messing up this year.” Jasper forces herself to hold Ruby’s gaze. She’s never been interrogated like this and it’s getting under her skin.

Her parents are different. Opposites actually, but she can see where Garnet gets the stoicness from and she can see where she gets the skills needed for boxing from.

“It okay if they stay for dinner?” Garnet asks changing the subject.

“Sure, go upstairs until then,” Sapphire says and turns back to the food on the stove.

Garnet turns around in the kitchen and makes her way out, her arm brushing Jasper’s slightly. As she leads them through the house, Jasper can’t help but notice how big and spacious it is. They head up the steps and round the corner, and stop at the first room.

“Oh, sweet, the Lounge,” Amethyst calls as she runs toward the black lounging chair. “Garnet, where’s the remote?” Amethyst asks, not bother to look for it but instead at the giant T.V. plastered to the wall.

Garnet sighs and makes her way over to the T.V. and turns it on. “Y’all can have a seat anywhere,” Garnet says as she gestures to the couch that couches that surround the T.V. She picks up the remote from the top of the T.V. and throws it at Amethyst.

“Nah, you can keep the T.V., I want the pool table,” Sugilite says and drags Alex along to the pool table positioned behind the couches.

Jasper was astonished (even if she didn’t look like it) by the house. It looked big from the outside but you’d never think it was this big until you came inside. One thing for sure though is that they are proud of their daughter. All along the wall are trophies and medals.

“These are all yours?” Jasper asks as she walks the perimeter of the room looking at all the trophies and medals.

“Well, not all of them. Some belong to my moms,” Garnet says as she makes her way over to Jasper.

“You really are the best in the city,” Jasper says.

“I was just taught by the best. They taught me everything I know about all the contact sports. Boxing was just what I was the best at.” Garnet looks at all the trophies and medals.

“You ever get tired of it?” Jasper asks.

Garnet turns to look at Jasper and smiles. “I could never get tired of it, but yes, there are somedays when I don’t want too. But once I wrap my hands and get in the ring, all that goes away and all that’s left is the drive to win.”

Jasper regards Garnet and gives her a once over, taking appreciation of her curvy, hourglass figure (no matter what she’s wearing), her bountiful chest, her curly, and thick afro and even her signature shades that she wears to cover her heterochromia and her black combat boots.

“You still wear your shades when you fight?” Jasper question and Garnet smiles, causing Jasper’s heart to skip a beat.

“Yeah, I fight with them. I lost a lot of sunglasses when I younger and boxing, and I didn’t yet get the concept of “light on the feet”.” Garnet chuckles slightly, causing Jasper stomach to flutter.


	9. Chapter 9

“Pearl,” Opal calls out to her cousin. “Pearl, open up.”

“She’s been like that all day. Now, can you all be quiet so that I can work in peace?” Yallo says before going back to her room and slamming the door shut.

“You know, I really don’t like her,” Opal mumbles under her breath.

“It’s okay, we don’t like her very much either,” Bleu tells Opal. “But she has been like this ever since we came home.”

“It’s probably something to do with Rose,” Opal says.

“It’s not that,” Pearl calls through the door.

“Pearl, open up. We just want to talk to you,” Bleu says.

There’s shuffling behind the door, but soon enough, the door is opened a crack.

Opal and Bleu look at each other before pushing the door open more and walking in. Opal was the first to walk in and as she steps further into the room, she spies Pearl curled up on her bed. Bleu shuts the door behind them before making her way to the bed.

“Pearl, who is it?” Bleu asks. “If not Rose, then who?”

“We kissed,” Pearl says quietly.

It’s then that Opal gets it. Her girlfriend has been telling her for a while that Amethyst has really been trying to get Pearl, hell, even Amethyst has said something about her cousin every once in a while.

“You and Ame? Are y’all official?” Opal asks in a slightly excited tone as she moves next to the bed.

Bleu shrinks back slightly. Peridot will be heartbroken.

“We are. She came and talked to me after Rose. She admitted everything,” Pearl says.

“Then what’s the problem?” Opal questions.

“I don’t know if I want to go through with this. I only said yes because it’d be a way to still be close to Rose, they’re sisters after all. But after that kiss, I don’t know if I actually want to hurt her like that, but I really do still care a lot about Rose.”

Bleu stays silent and just decides to listen and let Opal do all the talking.

“So, what are you going to do?” Opal then questions.

“I don’t know. All I know is that I still like Rose but Amethyst is a really good kisser and with enough kisses, she could change my mind.”

Opal smiles. “How good was the kiss?”

Pearl blushes. “It was gentle but powerful. If I wasn’t so hooked on Rose, I would’ve been kissed her.”

Bleu forces a smile on her face, Peridot would not be happy about this.

“Well, you know I love you and will support you in anything. I say take a chance on her. If it don’t work out then okay, but you’ll never know,” Opal says and jumps on Pearl.

Pearl smiles at her cousin. She truly is beautiful, inside and out. She has knee length pale, almost platinum blonde hair in a ponytail with two front ponytails hanging down to her shoulders, blue eyes, and wearing fuchsia, leggings and yellow heels.

“I love you too,” Pearl lets out.


	10. Chapter 10

“Garnet!” Ruby’s voice sounds from the bottom of the steps.

“It’s time to eat!” Amethyst yells and jumps off the couch and races out the room.

“So, about this game and about this bet,” Sugilite says as quietly as she can manage to Alexandrite.

“What about it?” Alexandrite asks as she and Sugilite place the pool sticks down and walk out the room.

“I won the game and the bet,” Sugilite says as they make their way down the steps.

“You didn’t. The bet isn’t over yet,” Alexandrite says as they reach the bottom of the steps.

“Sup Rubes,” Sugilite says as she walks around Ruby.

“Where’s Garnet?” Ruby questions.

“She’s upstairs still with Jasper, Nona,” Alexandrite answers and quickly makes her way around her godmother and into the kitchen.

Ruby nods her head and trudges up the steps. As she rounds the corner and into the room, she stops as she hears Garnet speak.

“Yeah, she’s a great coach. She taught me everything I know.” Garnet smiles at the statement.

“You’re lucky to have her,” Jasper says.

“Thank you, but we really should go before she comes, she doesn’t like it when I’m late to dinner.” Garnet laughs and moves to turn off the T.V.

Ruby doesn’t say anything, but with a smile on her face, she makes her way back downstairs and into the kitchen.

“Where’s Garnet?” Sapphire asks as Ruby walks in.

“She’s coming down now,” Ruby says and grabs a bowl of salad before walking to the dining room.

At the heads of the dining table sits Ruby and Sapphire. Opposite each other and next to Sapphire sit Sugilite and Alexandrite. Next to Sugilite sits Amethyst and next to Ruby, sitting across from each other sits Jasper and Garnet.

“Glad you all decided to join us, we are happy to have you here,” Sapphire says in a stoic voice.

“Food looks great Noni,” Alexandrite responds to Sapphire.

Sapphire looks at Alexandrite and smiles (though only Alexandrite, Garnet, Amethyst, Sugilite and Ruby could tell).

“So, Jasper, was it?” Ruby says, causing everyone to turn their attention to her.

“Yes,” Jasper answers.

“Captain of the football team.” Ruby smiles to herself. “I used to have that position. Couldn’t no one take it from me. I was truly undefeatable.”

“Mom,” Garnet mumbles under her breath.

Sugilite and Amethyst look at each other and smile.

“Tell us Aunt Rubes, how many championships did you take the team too?” Sugilite asks and Alex kicks her under the table.

“My whole schooling. Hell, I even coached them for my first two years at college,” Ruby boasts.

“What happened?” Jasper asks, curiosity getting the better of her.

Ruby turns to look at Garnet. “We adopted Garnet later on and I put all my attention on teaching her.”

Jasper looks at Garnet but Garnet just stares back at her mom with a blank expression, almost matching the same one Sapphire is wearing.

“Garnet was gifted in all contact sports, but was best in boxing, just like Ruby,” Sapphire speaks up and Jasper turns her attention to her. “I mainly left the teaching to Ruby, but I stepped in when I saw that Garnet needed a little bit of help.”

“Fury and Patience,” Garnet says before picking up her food and taking a bite.


	11. Chapter 11

“Lapis,” Bleu calls into the end of the phone.  
“Yes Bleu,” Lapis’ voice answers on the other end.  
“I got bad news. Like real bad news.”  
“Okay. Calm down Bleu.” Bleu heads Lapis’ words and begins her breathing exercises. “Now, what happened?”  
Bleu swallows and finishes her exercises. “Pearl kissed Amethyst.”  
The other line is quiet for a minute, but Bleu can still hear the light rasping that is Lapis breathing.  
“Okay, it was just a kiss right?” Lapis questions.  
Bleu shakes her head before realizing Lapis can’t see her. “No, they’re like dating now. I don’t know what to do. I want to tell Peri, but I don’t want to hurt her and since you’re her closest friend,” Bleu trails off.  
Lapis on the other end is sitting right across from Peridot who is too busy playing her video game to pay attention to the conversation.  
“It’s okay, I got it. Thanks for telling me,” Lapis says.  
“I’m sorry,” Bleu says.  
“Don’t be. I’ll tell her. See you tomorrow Bleu,” Lapis says before handing up.  
Once she hands us, Lapis glances over at Peridot and her heart breaks slightly but she forces the pain away.  
“Hey Peri, what’s that?” Lapis questions eyeing the game.  
“It’s this techno game I designed. I’m just making sure that all the components work and that there’s no glitches. Who was on the phone?” Peridot answers without looking up from the game.  
“Just Bleu.” At Lapis’ statement, Peridot glances up at her with an eyebrow raised. “She didn’t want anything. Just wanted to see if we were going to the game tomorrow.”  
“I’ll go,” Peridot says.  
Lapis smiles at Peridot. How long can she go withholding this information from Peridot?  
“Hey Peri?” Lapis asks after sometime.  
Peridot hesitates to answer but then pauses her game and looks up at Lapis.  
“Garnet’s going to the championship in two days, want to come with me?” Lapis asks nervously. She hopes Peridot doesn’t catch on. She’s not a big fan of contact sports, but there’s something about Garnet’s demeanor that draws her in. Could someone who really doesn’t talk much be as good as everyone says they are?  
“I’ll have to check my schedule. I might have to stay late to finish my robotics project for robotics club.”  
Lapis nods her head and doesn’t ask nor say anything else for the rest of the night.


	12. Chapter 12

“Man, I forgot how awesome Garnet’s house was. My aunts sure know how to provide for their child,” Sugilite says as she, Amethyst and Jasper all make their way home.

“Yeah man, and have you seen Ruby fight? Man, she’s a beast. No wonder G is so good,” Amethyst says excitedly. Though she’s been to Garnet’s house a thousand times, it never ceases to amaze her.

“Aunt Ruby was part of like every sport the school had, at least the physical ones that is,” Sugilite adds.

“Seriously?” Jasper huffs out.

Amethyst and Sugilite look at each other before turning to face Jasper while walking backwards.

“Jasper, you’ve never bothered to check the hall of fame at school? Like every sport has one,” Sugilite asks baffled.

“Why would I?” Jasper questions.

Amethyst shakes her head. “Dude, if I took football as serious as I do wrestling, I’d damn sure be trying to break records. Like, I’m only ten wins away from beating Ruby’s record in wresting,” Amethyst says.

“Shit, I ain’t even gone try.” Sugilite laughs a deep and rich laugh. “I don’t know how Garnet does it.”

“She’s got her moms. Hell, Ruby alone is enough, but Ruby and Sapphire together, that’s perfection.” Amethyst laughs and rubs the back of her head.

“Speaking of perfection, isn’t Garnet about to win another championship?”

“Oh, yeah, she is!” Amethyst exclaims. “This will be like her 20th win.”

“Well, she hasn’t won yet,” Jasper huffs out and crosses her arms. What’s the big deal about Garnet? Like yeah, she’s a force to be reckoned with but still.

Amethyst and Sugilite look at each other and smile.

“Take it you haven’t seen Garnet box before?” Sugilite questions.

“Her match is the day after our game. Come with us sis,” Amethyst says.

“Yeah, and see why Garnet is the best in the whole city,” Sugilite adds.

“Whatever,” Jasper says.

“Bruh, G’s skills are unmatched,” Amethyst states.

“Man, peeps saying she’s better than Aunt Ruby,” Sugilite says with excitement in her voice.

“For real? I mean, I seen both Ruby and G box; they both tight,” Amethyst adds.

“Nah, I think Garnet got Aunt Rubes in boxing. You’ve ever seen them fight?” Sugilite turns to look at her little cousin.

“They boxed each other?” Amethyst asks wide-eyed.

Sugilite smiles a huge smile. “Man, did they?” Sugilite laughs. “Rubes started out with the upper hand. She’s an in-fighter, so with her short stature combined with her speed and her brute strength, she nearly over powered Garnet, but then Garnet ended up winning.”

“How’d she win? I thought Ruby was unbeatable,” Amethyst questions.

Jasper, still with her arms folded couldn’t help but wonder the same thing. She’s watched a few boxing matches and she’s seen what the in-fighters were capable off. For Garnet to win, she just must be that good or lucky.

Sugilite shakes her head. “Nah, little cousin, Garnet was taught by Rubes and plus, Garnet learned some crazy shit that Rubes could never do. Man, Garnet adapted, outsmarted and overpowered Rubes.

“So, G really won against Ruby.” Amethyst shakes her head. “Man, I wish I could’ve seen it.”

Sugilite smiles at Amethyst but then spins around so she’s facing the right direction and no longer looking at Jasper.

“Back at the house, they have videos of Rubes fighting. She and her sisters.” Sugilite tilts her head toward the sky. “Hell, there’s even some videos of Aunt Sapph competing.”

“Wait what?” Amethyst quickly turns the right way and looks at Sugilite. “Suge, you’re lying. I mean, I knew Sapphire had history in the sports realm but for real?”

“Yeah, Aunt Sapph herself did a little boxing. She and Rubes used to go at it all the time. But Aunt Sapph’s best sport was track. But don’t let that get passed you. She was a mean swimmer back when she went our school too.”

Jasper stays quiet, but she can’t help but remember all of what she saw in Garnet’s house. Garnet told her that some of the trophies and awards belonged to her moms, but she didn’t ask how many.

“Awe man, next time G invites us over, we have to ask about those videos!” Amethyst exclaims.

“We? Why do y’all think that I would ever want to go back over there?” Jasper asks with an attitude.

“Jasper, don’t think we didn’t see you conversating with Garnet back there,” Amethyst says but doesn’t turn to face Jasper.

“Or the way you were checking her out,” Sugilite adds causing Amethyst to stop dead in her track, making Jasper almost walk into her.

“You weren’t?” Amethyst turns to look at her older sister.

“She was. It was on the sly but, you know, me and Alex are known for checking girls out on the sly. So it was easy to catch Jasper.” Sugilite lets out a laugh but continues walking.

Jasper scowls at Sugilite and Amethyst shakes her head and turns around. She can’t wait to tell Garnet.


	13. Chapter 13

Garnet walks into the cafeteria and heads straight toward Rose and Rainbow. 

Though she's an athlete and enjoys sitting at the "Athlete's table", she finds that spending time with friends not belonging to the table has its benefits.

"Rose, how are you?" Garnet questions as she places her tray down on the table opposite Rose.

"Oh, I'm doing great. Thank you," Rose says with a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes.

Garnet frowns but doesn't say anything. Instead she watches as a shadow flashes through Rose's eyes.

"What's wrong?" Garnet finally questions.

"Nothing," Rose says and plays with her dress.

"Your eyes say otherwise. It's not good for you or Steven to be stressed out."

Rose smiles slightly at Garnet's statement before letting it fall.

"You think we'll fair well?" Rose asks quietly.

"I think you'll fair greatly. Rose, with all the love you have for this world, don't ever doubt that your love for this child and the power of your love." Garnet reaches over and places her hand on Rose's.

Rose smiles, not only at Garnet's words, but her notion as well. "Thank you Garnet. That means a lot to me."

Garnet smirks and squeezes Rose's hand slightly before pulling away.

"Things get better between you and Pearl?" Garnet questions.

Rose frowns slightly before a smiles claims her face again. "No, but I believe things will work out. But I heard that you brought Jasper to your house? Garnet, be careful around her. I love my sister, I do, but she's not the safest to be around."

Garnet nods her head. She had no further intent on interacting with the quarterback than what was necessary.

She quickly looks up at the "Athlete table" and notices Jasper staring at them. She holds her gaze until something Rose's says captures her attention. 

"But how are your parents, and training? Don't you have a championship coming up?" Rose pulls Garnet's attention away from Jasper.

"They're good, and yes, I do. Tomorrow actually. You coming?" Garnet questions.

Rose beams at her. "Are you kidding me? Of course I am!! I wouldn't dare think of missing it," Rose says excitedly.

Garnet smiles back at Rose, but she can't help but wonder about the middle Quartz sister. Jasper has been paying a lot of attention to her, but not really. 

She could feel Jasper's eyes on her as she made her way across the cafeteria and to Rose. Not to mention, at her house, when they were talking, she was checking her out. 

"Does everyone know? We should tell them!" Rose says excitedly and makes to stand.

Garnet quickly and gently grabs her wrist. "Don't. Today is not my day. Those who know will come and watch, those who don't know will either find out or find something else to do," Garnet tells Rose.

Rose nods her head and sits back in her seat. "I understand."


	14. Chapter 14

"Yo cuz," Sugilite calls as she and Opal round the corner and spot Garnet walking down the hall.

Garnet stops and turns to face her cousin and Opal. "Yeah?"

"Where you off too? First you didn't sit with us at lunch and now, it looks like you're heading home instead of heading to the football field for our game." Sugilite and Opal manage to catch up with Garnet.

"I wasn't leaving, I do plan on watching you and Amethyst play. I didn't sit with y'all at lunch because I needed to have a conversation with Rose," Garnet replies and turns around.

Sugilite nods her head as she pulls Opal closer to her by the waist. "Oh, I thought you didn't sit with us because you noticed Jasper checking you out when we were at your place the other night and felt awkward."

Opal's eyes widen and she turns to face Garnet, who is stone faced, but if you look close enough, you can see the ends of her mouth curve up. "She didn't?" Opal questions, her voice soft yet deep.

"Babe, when I tell you that Jasper was checking my cousin out, boy was she. Me and Alex were rolling as we watched. I honestly thought that Garnet didn't pick up on it, but Alex told me not to underestimate Garnet. She is the best at boxing for a reason." Sugilite lets out a deep and rich laugh.

"Garnet, is that really why you didn't sit at the table with us?" Opal asks as she turns slightly to look at Garnet.

Garnet, still with a barely noticeable smile on her face, looks at Opal and her cousin. "No, it wasn't. As I said before, I needed to speak with Rose. I have no intent on interacting with Jasper anymore than I have too."

Sugilite and Opal look at each other before Sugilite turns to look back at her cousin. "You sure, cause the whole time you were at the table with Rose, Jasper was definitely starring in your direction. I didn't say anything, because you know how Jasp gets, she'll deny  it to the fullest and want to fight. But, if you did want to .. I could put a word in to Malachite for you."

"I'm good. Look, I got to run home and get something real quick. I'll be back for the game," Garnet tells her cousin. "Tell Amethyst and Alex that I had to run home real quick."

"Will do, any hey cuz, isn't your championship match tomorrow?" Sugilite asks as Garnet quickly makes her way to the front exit of the school.

"Yeah," Garnet answers over her shoulder.

"Well, we'll be there and I'll be sure to bring Jasper along too," Sugilite says and follows it with another laugh.

Garnet shakes her head but continues out the front of the school.

 

Halfway down the steps, a voice calls out to her, making her stop in her tracks.

"So, you're not coming to the game then?" Garnet turns to face both Malachite and Jasper.

Garnet squints her eyes at Malachite and tightens her fist. "What if I ain't?" Garnet fires back.

Malachite looks at Garnet and laughs. She never did like the girl, just like she doesn't like her godsister, even if they all sit at the same lunch table.

Garnet rolls her eyes and continues on her way down the steps.

"Wait, so are you really not coming?" Jasper asks, and once again, Garnet stops in her tracks.

Garnet turns to face Jasper and sighs. "I'm coming. I always support my cousins, that's not going to change." With that, Garnet continues down the steps.

Jasper watches as Garnet disappears behind the stone pillars just pasted the bottom of the steps. She shakes her head and turns to face her cousin.

"What was that about?" Malachite asks her cousin.

"I could ask you the same," Jasper responds. "Come on, lets get to the field.


	15. Chapter 15

Jasper was searching, though she didn't have enough time to do it, what with the game starting in a few seconds, she was still searching for her.

_She said she'd be here, so where is she?_

Jasper could hear the referee blow the whistle. The visiting team lost the coin toss, so they get to kick-off first. Jasper watches and listens intently, but half-heartedly as she runs her eyes over the crowd to see if she could find her.

Jasper has been spotted where everyone is at. All their friends or associates from school are all sitting in one area. From where Jasper is, she can clearly see where everyone was sitting; from Pearl at one end of the row to Alex at the other end.

Jasper's snapped out of her search as she sees one of the players of the opposing team charging toward her. Allowing for the player to get closer, Jasper waits to the right moment to side step the player and keep going.

The referee's whistle blows as Jasper's coach calls time-out. "Jasper, what's going on in that head of yours?" Jasper's coach, Coach Pycnite, pokes Jasper in the temple. "Need I bench you?"

"No coach, I'm just a little preoccupied. I'll be fine," Jasper responds.

"Alright then, but another close call like that and I will be benching you," Coach Pycnite tells Jasper before sending the team back on the field.

"Sis, you okay?" Amethyst asks as they make their way back onto the field.

"Yeah runt, I'm fine," Jasper grumbles to herself.

"You sure, you haven't been this bent out of shape since you started dating that girl Citrine and she didn't come to our first game."

"Amethyst, I said I'm fine." Jasper pushes Amethyst out the way and makes her way back into position.

Jasper shakes her head, trying to clear her thoughts. Amethyst is right, she hasn't been this distracted since she dated Cit and she didn't show up to their first game. But she isn't like that. She said she'd always support her cousins, so then where is she?

Still distracted, Jasper is unaware of one of the opposing team's player charging straight for her. She doesn't become aware again until she feels the force of their body against hers as her back comes in contact with the ground.

Another whistle blows as the opposing team calls a time-out.

"That's it! Jasper, if you're not going to take this serious, you're out. You're on the bench until I say otherwise," Coach Pycnite screams at Jasper.

"What!? This team needs me!" Jasper yells back.

"Yes, we need you. We need you to get your head in the game. Bench." Coach Pycnite points to the bench while using her free hand to call up the back up quarterback.

Jasper grunts as she makes her way to the bench to take a seat. She refuses to look in the section where her friends and associates are, but she can't help it when she notices a familiar figure walk down and sit next to Alex. _Is that her?_

_..._

"What I miss?" Garnet questions as she takes a seat next to her godsister Alex.

"Well, coach just benched Jasper, but other than that, we're winning," Alex responds to Garnet before turning her head to squint her eyes at Sardonyx, who is sitting right next to her, with her hand slowly inching up her thigh.

Sardonyx smiles at Alex before removing her hand and instead wrapping an arm around Alex's waist.

Garnet shakes her head at the two before turning to look at Jasper. _What's going on, she never gets benched?_

Garnet's eyes widen slightly as she notices that not only is she staring at Jasper, but Jasper is most definitely starring back at her. She can't quite make it out what's in her eyes, but she doesn't need too.

...

Jasper looks up into the crowd as she see's Garnet take a seat. She keeps looking until she's sure that Garnet is aware that she is staring at each other.

With a tilt of her head, toward the school, Jasper gets up and walks away.

"Jasper, where are you going?" Coach Pycnite asks as she notices her star player missing from the bench.

"I'll be back coach, I got something that I need to handle," Jasper says and continues to walk toward the school.

...

Garnet excuses herself and quickly but quietly makes her way toward the school. She has no idea what is going on, but she noticed the slight tilt of Jasper's head and she got the message.

Slowly making her way through the school and down to the locker rooms, she stops when she feels another presence.

"Jasper?" Garnet calls out in her stoic voice. No one answers, but Garnet doesn't move from her stance. Instead, she gets herself into her boxing stance. Every part of her ready to attack or defend.

"Relax," Jasper's voice was heard a second before she stepped out of the locker room doorway.

The two don't say anything for a while. Jasper just stares at Garnet, taking in her beauty as Garnet slowly lowers her hands and gets out of her boxing stance.

"Why did you call me here?" Garnet questions after a long stretch of silence.

"To see if you'd follow," Jasper responds.

"Follow for what?" Garnet crosses her arms across her chest and stares at Jasper.

Jasper notices how Garnet crossing her arms, make her already voluptuous breast pop out more in her V-neck shirt, and swallows. "I wanted to see if you had a little bit of curiosity about me as I did you."

Garnet keeps her arms crossed and even though Jasper couldn't see her eyes, Garnet furrows them anyways. _What is she talking about?_

Jasper's aware that she can't see Garnet's eyes, but she knows that the boxer is a little confused by her statement. Taking slow and deliberate steps toward Garnet, Jasper closes the gap between them.

With a gentleness that she did not know she possessed, Jasper gently pulls Garnet's shades off her face. She was a little shocked when Garnet didn't try and stop her.

...

Garnet freezes as Jasper reaches up and gently pulls her shades off her face. She didn't know that Jasper could be this gentle nor why she allowed Jasper to take her shades off.

"Your eyes are gorgeous, why do you keep them hidden?" Jasper questions as she stares down into Garnet's brown and blue eyes.

Garnet continues to furrow her brows before allowing herself to relax. "Because, not everyone is accepting of them." Quietly, she reaches for her shades in Jasper's hand, but Jasper moves her hand away.

Jasper smirks at Garnet before gently wrapping her arm around Garnet's waist and pulling her flesh against her. "You're a distraction, you know that?"

Garnet lifts her eyes from Jasper's chest to Jasper's face, her own eyes full of confusion. "How so?" she says with little to no emotion, even though she has a feeling Jasper can feel her heart beating against her own.

Jasper bites her bottom lip before placing Garnet's shades back on her face. "You going to be cheering me on?" Jasper questions the smaller woman.

"I always cheer you on, even when you don't see it and it seems like I'm there for my cousins. You're the quarterback, the school needs you."

Jasper looks at the smaller woman in her arms and tightens her hold on her slightly. _God, I really want to kiss her, but will she allow me?_

"Go out with me," Jasper states more than questions.

Garnet looks at Jasper and a sad smirk pulls at the corners of her lips. "We're not good for each other," Garnet tells her.

Jasper blinks at Garnet's statement. "Why not?"

Garnet pulls away from Jasper and creates some space in between them. "We just aren't. Good luck in the game."

Garnet turns to walk away, but a gentle yet strong grip on her wrist, refuses to let her go. Garnet stops moving and Jasper uses the moment to pull Garnet back toward her, but Garnet won't turn to face her. Gently, Jasper cups Garnet's face and turns it to face her. She looks into Garnet's shades before slowly and gently placing her lips on Garnet's.

At first Garnet wasn't participating. They couldn't do this, there was no way that they'd actually be good for each other, but damn if Jasper's lips weren't coaxing and her taste alluring. Slowly Garnet started to relax and melt into Jasper as Jasper let go of Garnet's wrist and wraps her arm around Garnet's waist. Garnet sighs into the kiss and wraps one of her arms around Jasper's neck, deepening the kiss. Jasper smiles into the kiss before tightening her hold on Garnet's waist.

"Ahem, so, this is where y'all both sneaked off too?" Rose asks with a barely noticeable blush tinting her cheeks and a cherry voice.

Garnet and Jasper break apart and turn to face Rose. Jasper scowls at her elder sister and Garnet stares back at Rose with a slight blush but other than that, her face is expressionless.

"I mean, I didn't mean to interrupt or anything. I just needed to use the rest room and this is the only way to get there," Rose says softly.

Garnet simply looks down at Rose's stomach and smiles. "He's pushing on your bladder?" Garnet questions, trying to change the subject.

Rose nods her head and moves to walk past the two. "Oh, and Garnet," Rose turns to face Garnet, "Greg and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the next ultrasound with us?"

"Yeah, I'd be honored," Garnet says and smiles at Rose.

Rose smiles back and continues on walking to the rest room. "Oh, and little sister," Rose calls out without turning to face Jasper, "if you're sure you want to do this, take very good care of her." With that Rose continues on her way.

Jasper and Garnet turn to look back at each other. "We should get going," Garnet says.

"Yeah, we should." Jasper rubs the back of her neck before stepping closer to Garnet. "Will you at least think about it?" Jasper stares into the shades and even though she can't see Garnet's eyes, she still know where they are.

"I can't promise you anything," Garnet says, looking at Jasper's lips before shaking her head and walking away.

Jasper watches as Garnet sashays away before turning and heading back out onto the football field.

...

"Where you been? You've missed half the game," Alex tells her godsister when Garnet takes her seat right next to her.

"I had to handle something," Garnet responds and turns her attention to the game, right as Coach Pycnite allows Jasper to go back on the field.


End file.
